1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a system for controlling charging of a battery and a battery pack using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Rechargeable secondary batteries have been actively developed with the advent of portable electronic equipment such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDA), tablet computers, and the like.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured as a battery pack having a battery cell and a charger/discharger circuit. The battery cell is charged or discharged by external power or an external system using an external terminal in the battery pack. If the external power supply is connected to the battery pack using the external terminal, the battery cell is charged by power from the external power supply through the external terminal and the charger/discharger circuit. In addition, if the external system is connected to the battery pack using the external terminal, power of the battery cell is discharged to provide power to the external system with the external terminal and the charger/discharger circuit.
The battery pack includes a charging control system for controlling the charger/discharger circuit of a battery. The charging control system has a preset supply voltage value of a charger and a preset taper current value for detecting whether the battery pack is fully charged. The taper current value is a fixed value. If the battery pack is charged with a voltage less than the proper voltage from the charger, battery capacity may suffer because the battery pack may be overcharged to a level exceeding a capacity level defined in the battery cell specification.